Supernatural
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Having special powers isn't easy especially when God himself sends you to a different dimension on a mission to help hunters of all people. Dominic is a draconidaes (people with a dragon form and powers) and is sent to help Sam and Dean Winchester save the world but things are not always quite so easy in the world of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

_Dominic_

The girl groaned as she stirred but did not wake up.

 _Dominic_

This time she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting possession.

 _Dominic_ the voice whispered again. Dominic pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and looked around her dorm room. Even in the darkness she could see that she was the only one in the room as she climbed out of bed.

 _Dominic_ the voice called again. There was something familiar about the voice and she knew not to be afraid.

"I am here" she said quietly. A bright light surrounded her and she realized who had called out to her. It was God. She was not at all surprised to see a figure of light appear before her but even with her special eyes she could not make out his features. She felt his love surround her.

 _You are needed_

Dominic bowed her head and closed her eyes as the light around her grew brighter and lifted her off the ground. She felt the shift and everything went dark.

* * *

Dominic opened her eyes to see long strands of grass blowing in the wind. She sat up and saw that she was in a grassy field and she was now fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Dominic got up and dusted herself off. It took her a moment to realize that she a different dimension. She was surprised that her head wasn't pounding and that she felt a bit lighter. "There must be something seriously wrong if God himself is sending me to different dimensions." Dominic said to herself. She noticed a town in the distance so she started walking. There had to be a reason she was left here in this particular area.

"Springwood, Ohio? You've got to be kidding me" Dominic Said as she walked past the city limits sign. "What am I dealing with Freddy Kruger or something?" she thought as she walked down main street. Dominic almost didn't see the angle walking on the other side of the street. She watched as other people nodded their head in a friendly greeting to him and he nodded in response. So everyone could see him but she doubted that they could see the massive golden wings protruding through his back. "How am I gonna do this" Dominic asked herself. She couldn't just walk up to him and say "hi I know you're an angel and I need to know what's going on here" could she? Dominic watched as he went into a bakery and came out with a bunch of desserts. "Huh so he likes sweets. Maybe that's how I can introduce myself" she thought to herself. How she was going to come up with said sweets was another matter entirely. She didn't like to steal and she couldn't conjure that type of stuff on her own. She was too busy thinking to notice the wind pick up. Dominic jumped when a piece of paper smacked her in the face. She pulled it away but it wasn't paper it was a fifty-dollar bill. She took it as a sign that she was on the right path. "Thank you" she whispered up to the sky.

Dominic walked over to the bakery and bought a four-way cheesecake. She realized how hungry she was so she bought a few chocolate chip cookies for herself. She left the bakery but wasn't sure where to go now. Tracking an angel was not going to be easy. Dominic decided to walk around for a bit. She had come across him once by chance maybe she could do it again. She walked around for hours. It was getting dark and she considered giving up for the night when she spotted him going down an alley. She hurried to catch up to him. Dominic turned down the alley but he had disappeared. She walked further down the alley looking for a door that he might have gone through.

"Well hello there" a voice said behind her startling her. Dominic turned and found the angel standing behind her. "Looking for something?" he smirked. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at his face. He had silky brown and champagne eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul as he smiled at her. Of course she could have just gotten that impression because he was an angel. "Ah hi" Dominic said stumbling over her words. His smirk grew wider. He made her incredibly nervous but she didn't know why. "I ah got this for you" she said pulling out the cheesecake and handing it to him. "Oh cheesecake yummy." he said taking it from her. "Any particular reason for this little gift." Dominic averted her gaze. "I know you're an angel and I need your help" she said glancing back up at him. This seemed to surprise him and he raised an eyebrow at her. There was an awkward silence before the angel took a step towards her. Dominic threw her hands up in defense as he snapped his fingers. She felt the world shift again. This time it felt a bit different and it happened so fast she almost didn't register what happened.

"Let's talk." The angel said. Dominic lowered her defense and opened her eyes. They were in what looked like a penthouse. "So" he said setting the cheesecake in the kitchen, "how can you possibly tell that I'm an angel?" "Well the wings are a dead giveaway." Dominic said giving a small smile. "But you shouldn't be able to see those" He stated. "Well as you can probably tell I'm a draconidaes and on top of that my eyes are very different." Dominic told him. "Different?" He asked sarcastically. "I don't know how else to describe it. I can see pretty much all spectrums of light and energy and see into the spirit realm" she told him. The angel narrowed his eyes at her. He strode across the room and grabbed her face forcing her to look directly into his eyes. His irises turned an angelic blue and her normally green eyes turned completely purple. He let go and Dominic backed away blinking a few times. "Well they are different." he smiled. "So can you help me or not?" Dominic asked. "Well what exactly is it you need?" he asked. "I need you to tell me what's going on." She said. he gave her a confused look so she explained her situation. By the end of it the angel was smiling. "So dear old dad sent you on a mission where you don't know what to do from a different dimension huh? That sound like something he'd do." He laughed. "So do you have any idea what he wants me to do?" she asked. "I have a pretty good idea. He wants you to help stop the oncoming apocalypse." This caught Dominic's attention. "Sounds pretty important." she said. "Meh it is to humans and you obviously but not so much to those like me." He said. "Well thanks for your help. Now how do I get out of here um…" "Gabriel" he smiled.

"The Gabriel? As in the archangel?" she asked. "The very same, and you are?" Gabriel asked. "My name is Dominic." She told him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Well Dominic I cannot in good conscience let a young pretty green thing like you go out there and get killed by a bunch of demons" he said. This time it was her raising an eyebrow. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." she said sarcastically. "Look kid have you ever even faced a demon?" he asked. "A few" she told him. "On your own?" he asked. "Well not exactly." She admitted. "Exactly." Gabriel commented. "Hey it's not my fault I can't activate the white fire without help." Dominic chided. A shocked expression crossed his face. "White fire? As in heaven fire?" he asked moving closer. "uh yeah I'm pretty sure that's what the angel's in my dimension called it." Dominic informed him. "You are just full of surprises aren't you, dragon princess?" Dominic cringed. She hated being called princess. "Please don't call me that." She begged. "But you are the seeker and leader of the draconidaes?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah that's me. Dominic sighed. "But I am no princess. Power does not equate to royalty." "Fair enough" Gabriel smiled. "Do you have a point?" she asked growing impatient. "Yes believe it or not I do. Let me teach you" he said. That was not what Dominic was expecting. "You want to teach me?" she asked awestruck. "You've got potential. So what do you say? He smiled snapping his fingers. A plate with a piece of chocolate cheesecake appeared in her hand. Dominic picked up the fork. "Let's get started" she smiled


	2. Chapter 2

"Again." Gabriel commanded. Dominic summoned the heaven fire and it surrounded her before dispersing in a massive shock wave that would have destroyed any demon close to her.

"Very good" he clapped. It had been a few weeks since Gabriel had taken her under his wing so to speak. He had not only helped her improve on the skills she already knew but had taught her new skills. Trickster magic. Of course she was nowhere near his level. Gabriel handed her a plate of cookies. Dominic understood why he consumed a diet high in sugar. This magic took a lot of energy to pull off.

"I think you're ready." he said. "Really?" Dominic asked excitedly. "Of course but first." he said looking at his wrist as if checking a watch. Dominic rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had gotten used to his sense of humor. A tear appeared in the dimensional barrier and Dominic stared back at herself through the rift. It was her elemental doppelganger. She had sent it back to cover for her at college. "How's it going?" her doppelganger smiled handing her a fresh set of clothes. "Right on schedule." Gabriel commented. "Have fun" the doppelganger said closing the rift.

"So what now?" Dominic asked the angel having changed into her new outfit. "First things first, what must you be careful of?" Gabriel asked. "Watch out for hunters" "Yes but not what I was thinking" "Be careful of what powers I reveal." "Also true but still not where I was going" Dominic thought for a moment. "Don't tell anyone you are the archangel Gabriel." Gabriel smiled. "That's the one. So I can point you in the right direction but you'll be own you own for the most part. Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked stepping closer. "Yes" Dominic stated. "OK. Oh one more thing. Don't tell anyone about that little red horseman sealed inside you." Dominic was in utter shock. She had never told him about that. She had never told anyone about that but before she could say anything Gabriel snapped his finger and the world shifted.

Dominic found herself in a forest somewhere but before she could look around two men came flying out of nowhere and collided with her sending the three of them tumbling down a hill. "That's one way to point me in the right direction" she thought as she got to her feet and dusting herself off. "Are you two OK?" she asked the two angels in front of her. "You can see us?" the angel in the trench coat asked. He had dark messy hair and she could see his white wings were slightly damaged. Dominic sighed. She really hated going through this song and dance. Her eyes flashed purple revealing her special vision. "Yes and I was sent by another angel to help." She informed them. "Sent by whom?" the angle in the suit asked. This angel has black and taller which meant he was huge. His wings were grey. "I don't know. I didn't ask and he did not tell me" Dominic lied. The larger angel narrowed his eyes at her as he could not read her mind. Gabriel ad taught her well. "We don't need your help" he growled and turned to walk away. "Wait." The angel in the trench coat said, "Maybe she can help us." He stepped closer to Dominic. "Your eyes can they find a specific person?" "I don't know maybe. I've never used them that way but it's possible if they are tied to the spirit world in some way." Dominic told him. "It's a start" the smaller angel said. "Castiel you are grasping at straws." The larger angel commented but Castiel ignored him. "What do you need?" Castiel asked her. "I need to know exactly what I'm looking for and some time."

Castiel described the girl they were looking for even showing her a memory of her. Dominic's eye's turned completely purple and glowed with power. Various colors rushed past as she searched for the specific energy signature Castiel had given her. It took some time but finally she located her. "I've got her." Dominic said. She told Castiel the location. They were about to leave. "Wait let me come with you. Please. If demons are after her I can help. It's what I'm designed to do." She begged. Castiel reluctantly agreed if she did what she was told. Dominic agreed and the three of them teleported. They were at a barn and Uriel almost blew the doors off making a dramatic entrance. There were two humans with the girl. Dominic realized what they were. "Hunters" she growled extending her claws. Her eyes turned purple and reptilian and her teeth sharpened. "The hell? Since when do angels enlist the help of monsters?" The shorter of the two demanded. "Dominic wait outside." Castiel commanded. Dominic nodded and walked out. Once she was out of view her wings appeared in a burst of white fire and she flew up to the roof to keep watch. It didn't take long before she sensed the oncoming demons moving towards them fast. She swooped down back into the barn. "We've got company"

She had no more than said it when four demons burst through the doors on the other side. Dominic could tell by their appearance all but one, were lesser demons. The lead one was closer in appearance to what she had faced in her own dimension and she could tell he was stronger. They threw the female demon off to the side "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head" the lead demon commanded. Dominic growled loudly. Every instinct in her body demanding that she kill these demons. Uriel moved forward. The hunters and the girl stepped aside to let him pass. "How dare you come in this room you pussing sore." The lead demon stepped forward too. "Name calling? That hurt my feeling you sanctifying semonious prick" "Turn around and walk away" Castiel commanded. "Sure just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished nice and proper." the demon countered. "You know who we are and what we will do" Castiel threatened stepping forward. "I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste" Dominic held her ground not out of fear but waiting for the fight to begin. "I think I'll take my chances" the demon challenged. Both sides struck simultaneously. Castiel took on the lead demon while Uriel tried to fight the other two but it was obvious he was in over his head. Dominic roared furiously as she tore one of the demons off of him and threw him into a far wall. She strode over to him and tore the demon out of the host with her now glowing claws like it was nothing. Electricity surged from her hands shocking the demon until it disappeared into nothing.

She turned to see Uriel dispense the other demon and one of the hunters slam the lead demon in the head with something forcing him off of Castiel. "Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed" the demon growled. "That idiot" Dominic cursed as she charged the much stronger demon. Hunters or not they were still human which meant she protected them from demons. "You had such potential" the demon yelled as he started attacking the hunters. Dominic slammed into him forcing him to stop his attack on the hunters and focus on her. "Back off" she growled. "Well what have we here?" the demon glared at her. Her claws began to glow again as she readied to rip this demon out of his host but she didn't get the chance. Anna the girl the they had come for had torn the necklace containing her grace away from Uriel and smashed it releasing the grace. She called for them to shield their eyes but Dominic could see that she had released the grace to close to them. She opened her wings and used them to shield the two hunters from the blast that came from Anna becoming an angel again. The demon she had been fighting disappeared. Dominic clenched her jaw trying not to cry out in pain as the blast hit her.

"You two OK?" she asked the hunters. They nodded and she backed away from them. Steam rose from her back and wings as if her skin had been boiling a moment ago. She had managed to deflect most of the energy but not all of it. Everyone got to their feet and Dominic stepped behind the angels. "What are you guys waiting for? You better go get Anna unless of course your scared" Dean said. "This isn't over." Uriel threatened but Castiel stopped him. "Oh it looks over to me chuckles" Dean countered. "This has got to be the craziest hunter I have ever seen." Dominic thought to herself. And with that Castiel teleported them away.

"Those Winchesters have gone too far this time! I'm going to throw them both back in Hell." Uriel yelled. "You know why we can't do that." Castiel said. "I'm gonna give you two some space" Dominic said taking a step back. "You! This is your fault" Uriel lashed into her. Dominic was taken aback by this. "How is it my fault that you couldn't handle a LOW class demon? That YOU couldn't keep a powerless girl from stealing that grace?" she challenged. "You watch your tone with me dragon or I will make you." Uriel threatened moving closer to her. "Somehow I doubt that" Dominic growled, her eyes glowing threateningly. "Enough." Castiel commanded. He motioned to her that she could go. Dominic took to the sky flying several miles away to a nearby river. She had feeling they could find her if they needed to.

Dominic changed back into her human form and sat on the sun warmed rocks. She watched the minnows swim up to the rocks trying to escape the much larger fish as the sun sank lower in the sky. She heard wing beats and turned to see Castiel standing behind her. "Look Castiel, I'm sorry I failed." She apologized. "You didn't fail. Uriel shouldn't have taken his anger out on you." Castiel said. Dominic was silent. "Look I saw what you did to that demon and what you were about to do to Allister." Castiel informed her. She smiled. "I told you, it's what I'm designed to do." Dominic said. "You have skills that could help us win this war. Are you still willing to help?" Castiel asked. "Of course I'm willing but I need to know everything." Dominic stated. Castiel agreed on the condition that she tell him who sent her. Dominic told him everything except the part where Gabriel had taken her in. Castiel in turn told her everything he knew which wasn't much although the part about his pet hunter worried her. She didn't trust hunters but Castiel assured her that they wouldn't threaten her. "So what now?" Dominic asked. "We'll be in touch." Castiel said before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was true to his word. A few days later he returned without Uriel. Dominic wasn't sure if that was for her benefit or Uriel's. "Hello Castiel." Dominic greeted. "Dominic" he nodded as he folded his fluffy white wings behind him. Dominic couldn't help but notice they were damaged. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Oh its nothing a minor scuffle with some demons." He said. "Must have been some pretty tough demons to hurt an angel." Dominic commented. "You seem give angels a lot of credit." Castiel noted. "Of course I do you're angels. Speaking of which what is it that you need?" Dominic asked. "You can see angels but can you see demons as well?" he asked Dominic nodded. "I can also sense them from a distance." She informed him. "Good our forces are spread thin and we need you to guard an area." Castiel said. "Guard duty huh. Wish I could help more." Dominic said as the two began to walk. "Not unless you can predict what seals the demons are going to go after." Castiel commented as he teleported the both of them. "Well if I was trained as a strategist when I was younger so if I knew the possible seals I might be able to predict the ones that are most likely to be hit." Dominic suggested. "It couldn't hurt." Castiel said

He began to describe the many seals but one in particular stood out to her. "When 66 warriors sworn to defend, kill 66 they've sworn to defend, the seal will break." "That could one of two things," Dominic stated. "the first being police officers the second soldiers and if I had to guess I'd say the demons are going after soldiers." "Why soldiers?" Castiel asked. "Several reasons. The first being that the 66 would have to kill in a relatively short period of time and I would guess that demon possession would prevent the seal from breaking. The term warriors is also used which is what military personal are often called. Lastly there is a celebration honoring returning veterans tomorrow." Dominic informed him. Castiel seemed surprised by her strategic skills. "This if very helpful. Thank you" he said turning and opening his wings to leave. "Castiel wait. Let me help with that last one, please." Dominic begged. He stopped and gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?" he asked. "It's just that I'm a soldier. This seal hits pretty close to home for me." Dominic admitted. A look of empathy crossed Castiel's face. "Can you blend in?" he asked. "Yes." She said confidently. "I'll see what I do." He said before flying away leaving Dominic to patrol.

It wasn't long before Castiel returned with a second angel named Inias. Inias stayed behind in her place while Castiel teleported them to the town where the celebration was being held. They met up with two other angels called Hester and Samandriel. "As I said our forces are spread thin and I am needed elsewhere. You'll need to fill these two in on the details of this seal. Dominic nodded as he left. She filled in the two angel in on what she knew. "There's going to be a lot of soldiers here. It's not going to be easy to keep track of them all." Samandriel commented. "Focus on lower enlisted and those specifically that have just returned home. They are at the biggest risk." Dominic said. "Why them?" Samandriel asked. "They are the ones most likely to have developed PTSD. An episode could easily cause them to kill someone. "Hmph, I don't see how such feeble minded beings can be called warriors." Hester commented. Dominic couldn't help the low warning growl that escaped her throat as her eyes flashed purple. "Careful, those are MY brothers and sisters you're talking about." She warned. Samandriel quickly stepped in between the two. "She didn't mean like that." He said trying to stop a fight from breaking out. "Yes she did." Dominic growled as her pupils constricted becoming more cat like. "Let's just focus on the seal for now. How are you getting in?" Samandriel asked. Dominic smiled as her eyes returned to their normal forest green. "Simple, I'm going to walk in with all the other feeble minded warriors." She stated. "You're not letting that go are you?" Samandriel sighed. "Not anytime soon." She confirmed. Dominic snapped her fingers and two flip phones appeared. "My number is on speed dial if you run into trouble." She said handing them the phones. The angels studied the strange devices. "Hit two and then the green button that says talk." She clarified before turning to leave. "Where are you going?" Hester demanded. "Hunting. You angels may not need to eat but I do and rabbit sounds really good right now." Dominic said showing off her claws, "Plus I need to grab my uniform." She took off with lightning speed before they could protest though to the angels it was probably nothing.

"You need what?" her doppelganger questioned. "I need my uniform and military ID." Dominic repeated. "For what? The doppelganger demanded. Dominic explained the situation. "Fine" the doppelganger said disappearing for a minute. She returned a short while later with the uniform and a set of civilian clothes. Dominic handed her the old clothes. The doppelganger pulled a blood covered hand away from the fabric. "You can't keep doing this. Mom is going to start asking questions about all the blood on our clothes when I go home to do laundry and I can't keep washing it out in the dorm bathroom." She scolded. "Sorry." Dominic responded. "And don't get blood on the uniform. We have drill next weekend." The doppelganger commented. "Yes drill sergeant." Dominic joked. The doppelganger groaned. "You know fighting demons sounds way more interesting than another economic quiz. Any chance we can switch places?" she asked. "Nope." Dominic stated. "Worth a shot." the doppelganger shrugged before closing the dimensional tear. Dominic couldn't help but feel sorry for her double. Economics was a terrible class.

"ID please?" The military policeman asked. He was a specialist just like her. He glanced at the ID before handing it back. "Enjoy the ceremony." He said "Thank you specialist" Dominic said walking past. That had worked better than she had planned. She had barely gotten in when her cell began to ring. She had only given her number to two people. "What's wrong?" she said as she answered the phone. "The area is warded. We can't teleport in." Samandriel informed her. "Can you walk in?" Dominic asked. "We're trying but there's a problem, we are having problems getting past the guard." Samandriel said. "I'll see what I can do." Dominic said hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but you are not on my list. I cannot let you in." a young private told Samandriel. "Where is she?" Hester whispered to her brother. "Please move aside sir. You're holding up the line." The private instructed. "Hey Private … Sandrez, Dominic called reading his name tape, "Just got an updated guest list from higher ups." She handed him a stack of paper. "Are you kidding me?" Sandrez complained. Dominic studied him for a second. He was obviously fresh out of basic. "Hey don't blame me. You know how quickly things change. I'm just the messenger. The best thing you can do is double check these people because trust me you don't want to upset some colonel's family and have that come down on you." Dominic said. A worried expression crossed Sandrez's face. He turned to Samandriel. "What did you say your name was again sir?"

"What now?" Dominic asked as she lead the two angels into the stadium. "Now we split up." Hester said. Dominic glanced back but the two angels had already disappeared. "So that's what that felt like." She laughed to herself. She would often disappear on people partially to seem mysterious but mostly to see their reaction from a distance. Dominic made her way through the crowd but surprisingly she didn't sense any demons. Everyone began moving to their seats. Dominic began to feel something pushing on the barriers of her mind. This did not feel like another mind however. This was magic. She wasn't the only one feeling it but unlike her the human did not have protective barriers around their minds. Dominic spotted Samandriel and hurried over to him. "Something's happening." She told him. "Yes I can sense in to but I can't pinpoint the source." He informed her. "Maybe I can. Can you shield their minds?" Dominic asked. "There's to many for me to shield for long." Samandriel admitted. "Then I'll work fast." Dominic said before hurrying off. She worked to shield the minds of the people and took the burden of the spell onto herself. She could feel its increasing strength as she approached the source. She stopped in the corridor. She could smell blood, a clear sign that she was moving in the right direction. She stopped at a door that was practically vibrating with magic.

"Knock, Knock." She said as she kicked in the locked door starting the three women inside. They weren't demons Dominic realized, they were witches. They were standing around an altar of some kind and there were symbols painted in blood around them. "You two finish the spell." One of the witches said breaking from the circle, "I'll deal with this pest." She tried cast a spell on Dominic but to her surprise nothing happened. "What? Did you think I was an angel?" Dominic smirked as her eyes turned purple, her teeth sharpened and claws unsheathed. She grabbed the witch by the neck and threw her into one of the others before attacking the third witch. She tore out the witch's throat with her teeth before sending their ceremonial knife into the first witch with her telekinesis killing her instantly. "Please don't! You don't understand" She begged trying to push the body of her fallen companion off of her. "If I don't do this they are going to send the hellhounds after my soul." "You selfish bitch!" Dominic growled letting her anger consume her. She was on the with in an instant and snapped her neck.

Dominic was still breathing hard when Samandriel and Hester found her. Her face was still covered in blood. "Well done." Hester said. "Are you alright?" Samandriel asked noticing her stress. "I'll be Ok. I just don't like to kill unless necessary." Dominic admitted. "The warding has been broken so we should go." Hester stated. "Probably a good idea." Dominic commented looking at the mess she had caused. They teleported out to the somewhere in the woods. Luckily there was a creek nearby. The angels watched as the water followed the swaying movements of her hand to clean the blood off of her face. She couldn't tell what they thought. "What else do you require of me?" Dominic asked. "Oh they won't be requiring anything else tonight." Said a man who had appeared out of nowhere. He was angel and judging from the slightly larger wings he was a higher rank than the other angels she had met. He dismissed the other angels as he strode over to her. "I'm Zachariah." He introduced himself extending a hand to shake. "Dominic." She responded hesitantly taking it. "I heard what you've done and I've got to say I'm impressed." He smiled. "You really tore those witches apart." Dominic gave a guilty look. "Yeah sorry I went a bit overboard." She said. "Oh no you misunderstand. You did what was needed and the few seals you made predictions on were an enormous help. You have proven to be a valuable asset." "Oh well thank you. Just trying to be helpful." Dominic said shyly. She wasn't sure why she was so intimidated by this particular angel. "Believe me you are. In fact, I want to make sure you are taken care of. You're a dragon right?" he asked. "Draconidaes actually." She admitted. "Either way you're a carnivore so tell me what is your favorite meat?" Zachariah asked putting an arm around her to lead her. "Good choice." He smiled before teleporting them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Zachariah was true to his word. Dominic made predictions on the seals and the angels always made sure she was well fed and that she stayed in a motel. Meaning that she STAYED in the motel under angel guard and she always had at least one angel with her at all times. She couldn't hunt and they wouldn't let her fight demons. Being their "Great Asset" was growing irritating. They kept moving her around so at least the scenery changed every now and again. They said it was to keep the demons from finding her. Dominic didn't think demons would be stupid enough to attack a dragon. She didn't feel as if she was truly making a difference in this war.

"I understand you're frustrated but you are helping us more than you realize." Zachariah assured. "Then let me help more. Let me do what I was designed to do and kill demons. I can do this." Dominic insisted. "Oh I have no doubt you could but we can't risk losing you." Zachariah stated. Dominic sighed in defeat knowing that she was not going to win. "You'll get your chance. Just be patient." Zachariah promised before disappearing. Dominic was half tempted to shadow teleport out of here right now but she knew the angels would quickly find her when they realized she was gone. She could always leave a doppelganger but she wasn't sure it would fool the angels. Dominic decided to put it out of her mind for now. She conjured a chocolate cheesecake into existence. It had been her favorite treat when she was with Gabriel. Gosh she missed Gabriel. He had warned her to be cautious of other angels. What he hadn't warned her about was the fact that they were a bunch of pricks.

There was a knock on the door. It was Samandriel which Dominic was happy about. He was one of the few angels who treated her like a person. "Hey Samandriel." Dominic greeted. "Everything OK? He asked. "Everything is fine. Sorry you got stuck on guard duty." She apologized. "I don't mind." He admitted noticing the cheesecake. "Where did that come from?" "The cheesecake? I conjured it." Dominic admitted "Want some?" Samandriel gave her a disapproving look. "What? It's not like I'm doing anything else with my powers." Dominic said sharply. "Just don't do anything to drastic." Samandriel requested. "and I appreciate the offer but no thank you." The angel left without saying another word. "Angels." Dominic sighed.

She ate her cheesecake in silence before going to bed and falling into a deep sleep. She dreamt of flying. Gosh she missed flying so much. Dominic felt an over whelming joy at doing her aerial acrobatics even if it was just a dream. But that joy quickly turned to dread. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Dominic realized she needed to wake up. She opened her eyes gasping for breath but the feeling didn't disappear and Dominic quickly realized why. Demons. She could sense their approach and there were quite a few of them too along with something else. She leapt out of bed and magically switched clothes. "Samandriel?" she called but there was no answer. She opened the door to find that there was no guard. "That's not a good sign." Dominic thought to herself. She could sense two of the demons approaching. "And that's even worse." She thought as she saw their shadows around the corner. Dominic pushed the door as she retreated passing through a shadow but it didn't close all the way. She didn't have time to go back and close it fully because a moment later the two male demons kicked the door open. "Where is it?" one of them asked the other. "How should I know?" The other demanded. "It? Were they talking about me?" Dominic wondered as she stepped out of the shadow realm. The two demons' backs were to her so they didn't notice she was there until she clamped a hand around each of their mouths to keep their screams from being heard. White fire ignited in her palms and burned over the two demons before disappearing like it had never existed. She let the bodies drop which were unharmed. The same could not be said for the demons she had just burned out. Dominic wasn't sure if the white fire killed demons or just sent them back to hell. Either way they didn't come back.

"Hey what's taking so long a female voice called. "Crap" Dominic thought as she passed back through the shadows. As much as she wanted to get rid of that other demon she did not have time. She needed to find Samandriel. With this many demons around something had to have happened. She stepped out of the shadows outside the motel. She didn't see any angels but she had to keep shadow transporting to get around the many demons. By now they had seen her handiwork and were on high alert. She finally found Samandriel along with two other angels that she didn't recognize along with a bunch of hellhounds holding them down by their wings and limbs in the town square. Dominic counted at least twenty on each angel. The hellhounds didn't look as wolfish as the ones from her dimension. They looked more like black red eyed Pitbulls, except for the narrower snout and large pointed ears, with oversized teeth and claws. They growled as they struggled against the hellhounds sharp teeth. Dominic could also see a demon standing over the angels. There were probably more but the ally she was in was obstructing her view. He was wearing a suit and had dark curly hair. "You're just delaying the inevitable." The demon said twirling one of the angel blades. "Now tell me where is the asset?" he moved the blade to Samandriel's throat. "You're wasting your breath. She's long gone by now." Samandriel growled. "Well I was going to kill you anyway." The demon stated raising the blade. "No!" Dominic shouted in her head as she brought her hands together to focus her glowing purple chakra. It formed a large four point curved shuriken. She threw it as she stepped out of the shadows. The shuriken knocked the blade from the demon's hand before curving back around and returning to its owner. Everyone turned to her. "Looking for me?" Dominic asked. The demon smiled. "No! Dominic get out of here run!" Samandriel yelled. The other angels started yelling for her to escape but she ignored them. "Let the angels go now and I won't make your death too painful." Dominic threatened. The demon laughed. More demons and hellhounds appeared on rooftops and out of the other alleys. "You sound more like one of us than these angel pricks." The demon commented. "Oh I'm no angel. I'm far worse." Dominic warned. She wanted nothing more than to transform and rip this demon apart but she had been careful not to reveal that her transformation fire was white. Maybe she could mask it blue fire appeared in her hands. She quickly moved the fire to her back as she brought out her dragon wings. The blue fire did its job and no one was able to see the white fire underneath. Dominic growled bringing her claws up and revealing newly sharpened teeth. Her purple eyes glowed like fire in the darkness. The demon's smile faded to a look of surprise. "I'm going to enjoy making you beg for your life." He growled as his eyes turned red. "And I'm going to enjoy ripping your soul out of that host body." She countered. "Kill her." The demon ordered. The hellhounds charged but before they could reach her Dominic whistled and several dark figures leapt from the shadows behind her and collided with the hellhounds. "Good boys." Dominic said. The figures were her shadow beasts. They were wolf like except for short fur, thin tails and the lion like mane with hair that forms cone like structures. Their eyes were completely purple and glowed just as Dominic's did. Everyone froze not sure what to do. The shadow beasts held the hellhounds down awaiting their mistress's command. "Sick-em" Dominic commanded breaking the silence. They began tearing into the hellhounds while more shadow beasts emerged from behind her and went after the demons tearing them out of their host before ripping them apart. Dominic did not stand idle either. With a swift movement of her hands she took control of the shadows. The shadows wrapped around the remaining demons preventing their escape. She moved in a blur towards the red eyed demon. He tried to run but Dominic had knocked him to the ground. "You should have known better than to try and take on a dragon." Dominic growled. "Especially one with shadow abilities." "No that's impossible. There are no more dragons." The demon told her. "What?" Dominic gasped loosening her grip at the shock. The demon could tell that he had gotten to her. "All the dragons are dead. I made sure of it." He smiled. The world seemed to move in slow motion at the realization of what he was saying.

Something snapped within her. Her eyes turned completely purple and her chakra emerged completely covering her and forming the shape of a dragon. She dug her claws into the demon and ripped out the soul slamming it to the ground. She dug into the demon soul tearing pieces off until there was nothing left but she didn't stop there. She couldn't. She moved on all fours attacking the next demon and the next until none remained but she still wanted more. "Dominic!" someone called. It sounded like it was coming from miles away. "Dominic!" the voice called again. Dominic managed to focus on the voice. It was Samandriel. Her vision cleared and she could see that he was standing only a few feet in front of her. The other two angels had surrounded her and had their angel blades drawn. "It's Ok it's over." Samandriel assured. It took her a moment to realize that she was growling. Dominic pulled her chakra back into herself and the dragon form around her disappeared. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. She was still in her partial form. The other two angels backed off. "Is it true?" Dominic demanded. "Am I really the only dragon left?" Samandriel looked at her with pity. "I can't answer that. The angels haven't been on earth for centuries." He admitted. "No wonder this world is going to hell." Dominic thought. "Demons lie all the time. I wouldn't take anything they say at face value." Samandriel stated. Dominic hoped he was right.

"Holy cow! What happened here?" Zachariah interrupted. Dominic shifted back to human using the blue fire mask. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Dominic smiled. "Wow you know when I said you'd get the chance to prove yourself this wasn't what I meant but boy you did not disappoint." Zachariah commented. "Meaning?" Dominic asked. "Meaning that you can help Castiel with one of his missions." Zachariah informed her.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, let me get this straight. The demons have captured the local grim reaper and are planning to kill him to break the seal and you need me to run interception to save said reaper because you cannot get to where they are holding him?" Dominic asked. "That's correct." Castiel confirmed. "Sounds like fun." Dominic joked. "I fail to see the amusement in this." The angel commented. "It's an expression." She face palmed. "In all seriousness, this is one of the harder seals to break not one I'd expect the demons to go after. I mean killing a reaper, that's nearly impossible." "Actually, its two reapers" Castiel corrected. "and yes, it is a bold move on the demon's part." Suddenly the angel pulled her back out of view. She caught sight of black smoke entering the funeral parlor they had been scoping out. "I'm going to see if I can find another entrance. Going in the front probably isn't the best idea." Dominic commented moving to the back. She could easily see the blue enokian symbols covering the funeral home. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing that there were only three demons guarding the back entrance. She was about to attack when Castiel appeared behind her. "Wait." He ordered. "What is it?" Dominic asked. "New information. Alastair is here. Would you be able to handle him?" Castiel asked. "Alastair? Is that the class II demon we encountered when we went after Anna?" she asked. "Yes, he was there but what's a class II demon?" Castiel questioned. "It's a mid-class demon." Dominic clarified but the angel still looked confused. "In most dimensions, there are three classes of demons. Class III or low class demons are the weakest comprised completely of corrupted human souls that have become demons. Class II, the mid class are those more powerful demons that were once human." "What about class I?" Castiel asked. "I haven't seen any of those here thankfully but class I is comprised by fallen angels. Those corrupted by Lucifer and have gone against God." Dominic informed him. Castiel gave a shocked look. "You've had experience with fallen angels?" he asked. "Not very pleasant ones." She confirmed thinking back to the last time she had encountered one. Those scars were slower to heal. "I don't dare to go up against one of them alone." "Can you get Alastair outside the warding?" he asked. "Yeah I think I can manage that." She said moving forward but Castiel pulled her back again. "I know you are eager to take down these demons but you must wait. Help is close by." He informed her. "What kind of help?" Dominic asked. "Sam and Dean Winchester." The angel told her. "Hunters?" She protested. "Castiel they will kill me faster than those demons will." "No, they won't, not as long as you are working with heaven." He assured. "Alright, against my better judgement, I'm going to trust them not to stab me in the back as soon as you fly away." The dragon stated. "Good." Castiel nodded.

The hunters didn't show up until it was dark but luckily the ceremony couldn't take place until the moon was at its highest point. Dominic couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were in astral form. "Those idiots." Dominic thought to herself as they walked in. "Be ready." She told the angel as she moved to follow hearing gunshots. She could hear someone talking as she entered. "Any who, the moons in the right spot. The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?" She heard a low male voice say. She guessed that was Alistair "You're going to kill a reaper with that? It's a little on the nose don't you think?" she heard dean ask as she followed the voices. "Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know he doesn't really ride a pale horse but he does have three amigos and their just jonezing for the apocalypse." Alistair boasted becoming louder. That stopped Dominic in her tracks. Did he really have Death's scythe? It lined up with what he had said. The only way to get that scythe and use it was for death to loan it to you. Alistair began to chant snapping Dominic back to the moment. She moved faster but lightning cracked within the funeral home indicating the first reaper was dead. Suddenly a demon appeared in front of her. "I don't have time for this." Dominic growled as she heard Alistair begin the incantation again. White Fire appeared in her hand and she slammed it into the demon's chest as she moved passed him. The demon screamed in agony as the fire did its work. She skidded into the room just in time to see a chandelier fall destroying the trap that held the reaper. She disappeared out of Alistair's grasp and reappeared a short distance away to remove a chain that the Winchesters were standing behind. Both the Winchesters and the reaper seemed a bit surprised to see her. "Am I interrupting?" Dominic snarked extending her claws. Alistair glanced back at her for a moment before looking back at his prey. Dominic nodded for them to get out of there. "Bye!" Dean smirked before they all disappeared leaving the dragon and demon alone. Alistair turned to face her. "You lost me my prey." He growled turning the scythe in his hand. The one weapon that could permanently kill her. "Aw poor little demon." She mocked. "You know I heard there was a dragon back in town and working for the angels. I'm going to enjoy eradicating your species." The demon threatened. _Alright War let's do this_ Dominic thought to the horseman sealed inside of her. _Ready when you are Fire_ the red horseman replied. Her eyes changed from purple to red for a moment as she drew on the horseman's skill "Bring it!" the dragon commanded. Alistair charged her swinging the scythe but she easily dodged it swiping her claws across his stomach. He looked down and laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that!" he yelled trying to circle around her and stab her shoulder. Dominic blocked it grabbing his wrist and throwing him over her shoulder. Alistair dropped the blade by accident. She quickly shifted into a partial form with her wings and tail, and sunk her razor sharp teeth into the demon's shoulder dragging him away from the scythe. He screamed in pain and began to strike her as she dragged him trying to force her to let go. She didn't until they were at the entrance. Only then did she throw him with all of her strength to the street. An iron chain levitated past her and blocked off the entrance. "What is that all you've got?" he challenged. Dominic slowly passed back and forth along the chain. She wanted nothing more than to tear him apart and the taste of his blood wasn't helping _This demon is no warrior you could easily take him without my help._ War commented. _I know but the angels need him alive._ Dominic sighed before finally turning away.

Dominic picked up the scythe. It stung her skin as Death had not given it to her. "That doesn't belong to you." An angry male voice said from behind her. She turned to see a second demon leering over her. "Doesn't belong to you either." The female reaper said appearing out of nowhere. She glared at the demon. "You want him or can I have him?" Dominic asked the reaper. "No, you can. I want to see this." The reaper said. Dominic couldn't help but smile as white fire ignited in her free palm and she used it on the demon. "You know I'm not sure which of us enjoyed that more." The reaper commented as she approached her. "You don't seem afraid me." "I'm a dragon that fights demons for a living. Not a lot scares me." Dominic stated. "No, it's more than that." The reaper observed looking at the scythe. "You shouldn't even be able to hold that." "I really don't know." Dominic lied. "You're a horseman!" the reaper realized. "What no! No!" Dominic denied holding her hands up in defense. "It's OK I'm not going to tell anyone." The reaper assured. "I'm Tessa by the way." "Dominic." The dragon introduced herself. "And since you're a reaper it would probably be better if you kept this." She presented the scythe. "Reapers can't hold death's scythe." Tessa informed her. "I see then I will have to give it back to him but until then I'll be damned if I let those demons get their hands on it again." Dominic stated. "I wouldn't trust the angels with it either." Tessa warned. "Really?" Dominic asked. _Listen to the reaper Fire she knows more about this._ War insisted. "Fair enough." Dominic said. She whistled summoning a shadow beast. The shadow beast took the scythe in its jaws. "Hide it and guard it!" she commanded. The shadow beast bowed and disappeared through the shadows. "What the hell was that?" Tessa asked. "My shadow." Dominic smiled. "There is no way I could get that past the angels and it can hold its own against demons." "Well alright then." Tessa nodded.

Dominic searched for Castiel. Suddenly lightning struck and she ran towards it. She skidded around the corner to see Castiel and Dean. "What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked as she approached. "I sort of into Alistair." Dominic said realizing she was still covered in blood. "Please tell me you got him." "Yes, you did well." Castiel confirmed. "Wait you two planned this?" Dean demanded. "Oh I didn't plan anything. I just followed what the angel said and waited for you Winchesters. Oh and nice job showing up at the last possible second in the most vulnerable form in the world." Dominic challenged. "Dominic that's enough." Castiel ordered. "Woah let me get this straight you had a chance to take out Alistair and you took him alive? Are you crazy?" Dean asked. "Yes, yes and never ask me that, you won't like the answer." Dominic responded. "Talk to Castiel they were his orders." "Cas you've got to know this is a bad idea." Dean insisted. "Dean every precaution is being taken." Castiel assured. "Look I've got to go, just be careful." Dean said disappearing. "I can't believe I'm saying this but the hunter is right. This is a bad idea." Dominic stated.

Dominic was a bit surprised by their idea of EVERY precaution. Alistair was contained in a devil trap in an isolated warehouse with only two angels and her running the perimeter in full dragon form. She sent her shadow beasts out to cover more ground. It had been a few days since she had been assigned guard duty when the sound of wing beats caught her attention. Dominic turned to see Uriel. "Oh it's you." She frowned. "Anything?" he asked ignoring her comment. "So far it's quiet." Dominic informed him. "Good. Castiel and I need to retrieve something. I trust that you can guard Alistair on your own as you have been useful so far." Uriel commented. "I'm going to choose to take that as compliment." Dominic said. The angel disappeared and she resumed her patrol. She couldn't help but notice there was something different about the angel. Perhaps it was just the darkness or maybe it was her being crazy but his wings appeared darker in color than the first time she had met him. She decided to put it out of her mind and focus on her task. Dominic knew that Alistair was close by but whatever warding the angels had used prevented her from sensing him. If she couldn't sense neither could other demons.

She could sense when the angels came back and they had brought someone with them. Dominic had only encountered him twice but she recognized Dean's life force. "Why on earth would they need him here?" she wondered. She could feel when Uriel left leaving Castiel alone with Dean and Alistair. Over the next few hours something changed with Dean's life force. It felt as if it was writhing. Dominic wasn't sure what could do that to a soul and it was very hard to ignore. Suddenly everything changed. She could sense Alistair and Castiel was the only angel there. Dominic knew he couldn't handle Alistair on his own so she summoned more shadow beasts. They looked up at her with their glowing purple eyes awaiting her command. "Let no demon pass." She ordered. The shadow beasts bolted in various directions while she ran towards the warehouse. Dominic shifted back into human form just before bursting in much to Castiel's surprise. "Alistair is loose!" She informed him. The angel didn't even question her. He just ran into where they were holding the demon. She quickly followed knowing he would need help. Alistair had Dean by the throat against a metal Star of David. Castiel turned the demon and stabbed him forcing him to let go but the knife had missed its mark. Dominic rushed to the bodied and beaten Dean making sure he was still alive. The demon looked down at the knife in his shoulder. "Oh almost. Looks like God is on my side today." He smiled. Castiel used his powers to twist the knife deeper but Alistair simply pulled it out before charging the angel. They threw a few punches bloodying one another until Alistair forced him against a beam and literally hanging him on a nail by his skin. Dominic charged digging her electrified claws into the demons back. He groaned in discomfort. "You'll get your turn." He growled slamming her hard and sending her flying into a wall. Her shoulder dislocated on impact and vision blurred as blood trickled down the side of her face from where her head had hit. The demon turned back to the angel he was holding. "You know like roaches you find a way to survive. I really wish I knew how to kill you but all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alistair sighed as Castiel struggled against the hold on his throat. Dominic struggled to her feet as he began the incantation but before he could finish he was thrown against a wall by an invisible force. Dominic looked to see that it was Sam who had done this. He had powers and she suddenly became very scared not because he was a hunter but from the energy of his powers. It didn't feel like typical human powers, it felt more like a demon. Dominic moved around him to help Castiel. "Stupid hat tricks." Alistair growled. "Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam demanded. "You think I would tell you?" Alistair laughed. "Yeah I do." Sam threated twisting his hand. The demon began to writhe like he was in serious pain. "How are the demons killing angels?" Sam demanded. "I don't know!" Alistair managed to choke out. "Right." Sam said refusing to believe him. The demon began to scream as Sam clenched his hand into a fist. "It's not us!" Alistair choked out. "We're not doing it!" "I don't believe you." Sam growled. "Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand" The demon smiled through the pain. With this new information, Sam stopped the torture. "Oh go ahead, send me back if you can." The demon mocked. Sam gave a dark smile. "I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam said raising his hand. The ground shook as he killed the demon. Both Dominic and Castiel watched in horror as he did, neither of them sure if they could. Dominic couldn't help but take a step back when Sam glanced at the two of them. He didn't say anything. He just picked up is unconscious brother and left.

It was some time before either of them spoke again. It didn't take a genius to put all the pieces together of why Dean was there and for the first-time Dominic found herself questioning what the angels were doing but she didn't mention it to Castiel. "What the actual hell?" she sighed. "What?" Castiel asked. "Tell me that you sensed it too?" Dominic asked. "If you are referring to Alistair then no and I don't know how you did." Castiel commented. "I'm hypersensitive to these things and that wasn't what I was taking about. I'm talking about Sam." She clarified. "Yes, we know something is wrong." He confirmed. "Wrong doesn't even cover it." Dominic commented. "He's a human using demon powers." "We're not sure how he is doing it." Castiel sighed. "I can't believe you asked Dean to do this." She said partly changing the subject. "I didn't have a choice. I was following orders." Castiel protested. Dominic looked at him sadly. "I know." She sighed turning and walking away. "Where are you going?" the angel asked. "To check on Dean. I'm a bit surprised you haven't already." Dominic commented disappearing through the shadows before he could stop her.

"How is he?" Dominic reluctantly asked as she stood in the doorway. "You!" Sam growled jumping to his feet. "Easy!" she said holding up a hand in defense. She still couldn't move her other arm very well yet. Sam pulled her into the room and slammed her against the wall. Her claws came out reminding him that she was a monster. "I should kill you right now." Sam threatened. "Sam!" Castiel interjected. Sam turned to see the angel behind him. "She didn't know." Castiel informed him. "Then what the hell was she doing there?" Sam demanded releasing her. "Glorified guard dog." She answered. "Unbelievable." Sam said. He and Castiel left the room but even then, Dominic could hear their conversation. "Heal him!" Sam demanded. "I can't" Castiel stated. "You and Uriel put him in there because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together." Sam growled. "That trap shouldn't have broken. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." Castiel apologized. "This whole thing was pointless! Do you understand that? The demons aren't killing your soldiers, something else is." Sam stated. "Perhaps Alistair was lying." Castiel suggested. "No he wasn't." Sam insisted before returning to the room. Dominic was standing over Dean. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded. "Castiel may not be able to heal him but I can help." Dominic offered. "How could you possibly help"? Sam half laughed. "Besides having magic I am actually studying to be a doctor." Dominic commented. "They wouldn't have happened to have left his charts in here?" "Ah yeah." Sam said getting her the charts realizing she was serious. "What type of doctor?" "Veterinarian." Dominic stated reading through the information. "You're kidding right?" he asked. "Nope." She said. "My brother is not a dog he's a human" Sam protested. "I know. Veterinarians actually have to know both human and animals for zoonotic purposes and the physiology is almost identical across mammals." Dominic informed him as she moved to begin. "Wait," Sam said stopping her. "Have you ever done this before?" "I brought a kid out of a comma once a long time ago." She stated. "Ok." Sam reluctantly agreed. Dominic's hands began to glow as she began to whisper word from a language even Sam didn't recognize. She moved her hands slowly over him repairing as much damage as she could. The brain was trickiest. She worked to try and reduce the swelling as best as she could. Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. "The hell?" he asked seeing Dominic. "She stepped back breathing heavily and drenched in sweat as if she had just run a marathon. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed rushing to his brother's side. "I should go." Dominic said moving to leave. "Wait!" Sam called. "Thank you." Dominic nodded before disappearing through the shadows.

Dominic found both Castiel and Uriel in a nearby park. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His wings were darker. She waited until Uriel had gone before approaching and sitting on the bench beside him. "How's Dean?" Castiel asked. "He's awake." Dominic informed him. "Good." The angel sighed. "Castiel, I'm sorry for disappearing on you earlier. I was just so angry and I didn't want to take it out on you." She apologized. "It's alright, I understand." He stated. "You seem more troubled now than at the hospital." Dominic observed. "Something is killing my brothers and sisters. Uriel agrees with me that it could be punishment for our failures." Castiel stated. "Uriel huh?" Dominic sighed. "What is it?" Castiel asked. "It's probably nothing." Dominic glanced away. "Tell me." Castiel insisted. "Ok I've noticed since the last time I saw him that his wings have become significantly darker. That might not mean anything here but where I'm from black wings on an angel is a clear sign that they have gone against God." She said. Castiel seemed to consider this new information before rising to his feet. "What is it?" Dominic asked. "I need to check something." The angel said before disappearing.

Dominic had a feeling she knew where he was going and shadow jumped back to the warehouse. She remained in the shadows watching as Castiel inspected the trap. He discovered that water had been the cause of the trap breaking. "You called?" Uriel said appearing. "What do you say Castiel, will you join me and fight with me?" "Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel commented seeming to ignore his offer. "Alistair was much more powerful than we imagined." Uriel suggested. "No, no demon could overpower that trap. I made it myself." Castiel stated as he moved around the other angel. "We've been friends for a long-time Uriel. Fought by each other's sides. Served together, away from home for what seems like forever. We're brothers Uriel. Pay me that respect and tell me the truth." "The truth is the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel." Uriel stated as a blade dropped into his hand from his sleeve. "I knew it!" Dominic thought to herself as she barred her teeth and prepared to reveal herself. "You." Castiel said in disbelief. "I'm afraid so." Uriel confirmed. "You broke the devils trap. Set Alistair on Dean." Castiel stated. "Alistair should have never been taken alive. Really inconvenient Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. If not for that medaling dragon Alistair should have killed Dean and escaped and you would have kept scapegoating the demons." Uriel commented. "Oh, he's dead now." Dominic thought. _Wait_ War insisted. "For the murders of our kin?" Castiel demanded. "Not murders Castiel, no. my work is conversion." Uriel corrected. "How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game? By rules that make no sense?" "It is our father's world." Castiel said turning away. "Our father, if he ever was that stopped the moment he created them." Uriel insisted. "Humanity, his favorites. Whining puking larva." "Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel asked turning back to his brother. "I wanted you to join me and I still do." Uriel said. "With you we can be powerful enough to…" "To?" Castiel asked. "To raise our brother." Uriel smiled. "Lucifer." Castiel stated. "You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us" Uriel growled. "Now if you want to believe in something Cas believe in him." Dominic waited for Castiel's answer hoping that she wouldn't have to take him out too. "Lucifer is not God." Castiel insisted. Dominic sighed in relief at this. "God isn't God anymore." Uriel protested. "He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that." Castiel seemed fazed by this but quickly composed himself. "What were you going to do, kill the whole garrison?" he asked. "I only kill the ones that said no." Uriel responded. "Others have joined me Cas now please brother don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid." "For the first time in a long-time I am." Castiel stated. Uriel smiled at his brother. To his surprise Castiel struck him sending him through a wall. Uriel got up and the two began exchanging blows. Uriel was the better fighter and Castiel was quickly knocked down to his knees. "You can't win Uriel. I still serve God." Castiel stated. "You haven't even met the man!" Uriel yelled grabbing his shoulder and forcing Castiel to look at him. "There is no will. No wrath! No God!" Uriel raised his blade to finish his brother.

A furious roar filled the room as Dominic sunk her razor-sharp teeth into the arm holding the blade and threw him across the room. "Shows what you know." Dominic growled stepping between the two angels. Uriel simply laughed as her wings spread in an attempt to make herself look larger in her partial form. "How naïve you are." He commented. "Or perhaps just foolish." As she reached a sword appeared on her back. Dominic did not speak as she drew it. The sword began to glow with the same purple energy she had used to fight the demons with. Uriel cockily approach his own blade in hand. She used her much smaller size as an advantage and dodged his attack drewing the sword across his back and wing. He staggered into a wall as feathers fell to the ground. "That actually hurt." Uriel stated a bit confused. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Dominic smiled and swung the sword sending a wave of energy at the dark angel. Uriel dodged for the most part as the energy did catch his wingtip slicing more feathers off. He used his own powers to slam her against the wall. She dropped the sword on impact and wasn't strong enough break his hold. The bloodied angel approached blade in hand. "Nice try." He said raising his blade. Dominic clenched her fist and the ground shifted under Uriel causing him to stab her in the shoulder instead of her heart. She screamed out in pain. Uriel grabbed her throat and began to strangle her. "There is no God." He growled as her vision darkened. Suddenly a blade pierced his neck. It was Anna. "Maybe, maybe not, but there is me." She whispered throwing him away from Dominic. Dominic dropped to the ground as Uriel's power was broken. A brilliant light emanated from Uriel as he screamed and sent a wave of energy in every direction. The only thing left was the dead vessel and the imprint of what was left of his wings. Anna moved to help Castiel to his feet. Castiel healed as if nothing had happened. "You came." Castiel sighed. "Of course I did I wasn't going to let another of my brothers die." Anna said. "Dominic!" Castiel called moving towards her as she pulled herself up. "Don't!" she warned taking ahold of the hilt. She bit her lip hissing in pain as she pulled the blade out. Flames rose out of the blood on the blade. Dominic removed the blood from the blade before handing it to Castiel. Light appeared in her hand and she tried to heal herself but her surprise nothing happened. "You were stabbed with an angel blade. That's not going to heal like a normal wound maybe not at all." Anna informed her. "Great." Dominic sighed. "We can't heal it either." Anna said guessing her thought. "It's Ok." Dominic assured moving away from them. Castiel moved to go after her but Anna stopped him. "Castiel let her go. She needs time to heal." She said as Dominic disappeared into the shadows.

Dominic managed to make it back to the hospital and steal some medical supplies without incident but if what Anna said was true she didn't know how much good they would do. If only she could see the damage but she didn't know anyone here that could help or did she. She made her way through the hospital and found Sam. "Hey Sam I need a favor." She requested. He was in shock at her appearance. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Sam asked. "Uriel stabbed me when I stopped him from killing Cas and now I can't heal it." Dominic informed him. "What about the angels?" Sam asked. "They can't do anything either. Apparently, their blades are unique and wounds don't heal easily." Dominic sighed. "I don't see what I can do." Sam stated. "I just need someone to run the MRI program so I can see the damage." "Um Ok." Sam agreed.

The MRI revealed extensive muscle tears and cut tendon and ligament. There was even some bone damage. "I'm not a doctor but that looks really bad." Sam commented. "Yeah and it would explain why I can't move my arm very well." Dominic said looking at the image on the screen. "I've got an idea. If I can keep the ends together with my magic maybe it will heal faster." Sam zoomed in on the specific parts as she slowly moved the pieces together and tying them together with her magic. "Ok I think I got it all." Dominic said pushing herself off the table. "I'll just delete this." Sam said. "Thanks Sam, I can handle the rest but before I forget here." Dominic said handing him two purple scales and a slip of paper. "What is this?" Sam asked studying the scales. "Think of them like a pager. If you ever need my help focus on them and I will come." Dominic promised. "Your phone number too?" Sam asked reading the slip of paper. "In case you prefer a more conventional means." Dominic shrugged. "Out of curiosity what are you?" Sam asked. "I mean I've seen your wings and claws but still." She debated telling him as he was a hunter but it could also discourage him from coming after her later. "I'm a dragon." She informed him flashing her dragon eyes at him. Sam seemed to be taken aback by this. "A dragon?" He asked. "Yep." Dominic confirmed as she began sewing up the wound. "How does a dragon end up working for angels and how is that not hurting you?" Sam asked. "I turned off most of the pain receptors in that area." Dominic said as she tied off the suture and enchanted a set of bandages so they wouldn't catch fire when they met her blood. "As for your first question humans aren't the only ones that don't want the apocalypse to happen." "Fair enough." Sam said circling around her. Dominic suddenly became very aware of how small she was compared to him. Thankfully it was just so he could leave the room. Dominic sighed as she put her arm in a sling to help ease the pain. She went to leave but ran right into Castiel. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm not going to be able to fight for a while but I will manage." She assured. "Good." Castiel nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Dominic ran through the field like it was nothing. There was no danger, no apocalypse, not a care in the world. She was forced to skid to a stop when someone appeared in front of her. It took her a minute to realize it was Castiel. He took in her appearance. "I need your help." He stated dryly. "With what? We saved the world already." She said as if to remind him. "No we didn't. You hurt your shoulder remember?" he corrected. She did remember and looked down to her shoulder to see the slowly healing wound. "Right, I guess I'm dreaming." She sighed. Suddenly she was in her human form as if she had shifted. "Come to this address." He requested handing her a piece of paper. "Please hurry."

Dominic jolted awake to the dark hotel room the angels were keeping her. There was no way they were going to let her go to Castiel. Zachariah had almost seemed pleased that she had been incapacitated and had even given her the "I told you" look. "Well time to pull a Gabriel." She thought to herself as she created a doppelganger out of shadow. "They probably wouldn't look to closely at it." She thought to herself as she shadow jumped.

The location was at a warehouse. "Castiel?" Dominic called searching for her angel friend. She heard a door open on the other end of warehouse and headed in that direction accidently shifting a can of spray paint. The sound seemed to amplify across the space. She continued to walk not thinking anything of it until the Winchesters jumped around a corner pointing their pistols at her and scared the crap out of her. They recognized her before they shot her. "Son of bitch don't do that!" she scolded. "Dominic?" Sam asked lowering his weapon. "What are you doing here?" "Castiel called me. Said he needed my help. You?" Dominic asked. "Same." Sam confirmed. "He probably needs me to protect you two." Dominic shook her head. "Whoa now I don't need protecting." Dean protested. "Could have fooled me with all the damage I healed." Dominic commented. "Yeah thanks for that by the way." Dean thanked though she couldn't tell if he was being sincere. "Heard you busted up your shoulder trying to take out that winged dick." "Yeah don't get any ideas hunter. It works well enough." She warned. "Hey can we focus?" Sam requested breaking up the fight. "Fine!" they agreed simultaneously.

Hey ventured further into the warehouse. It looked like someone had taken a wrecking ball and swung it around. "What the hell happened in here demons?" Dean questioned. "No demons didn't do this." Dominic commented. "Check it out!" Dean said pointing his flashlight to a sigil painted in blood. "look familiar." "What is it?" Dominic asked. "Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield." Dean informed her. "So what Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Dean admitted as they continued to look around. Dominic noticed a body lying on the ground. "Guys!" she called hurrying over to him. Dominic pushed some debris off of him. "Cas?" Dean called trying to wake him. "That's not Cas." Dominic stated as he opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked. His voice was very different from Castiel's. "Just take it easy." Sam cautioned as they helped him up. He looked down at himself realizing what had occurred. "I'm not Castiel." He said. "Told you." Dominic stated. "Alright we get it." Dean glared at her. "Now who are you?" "My name's Jimmy." The man informed them. "Where the hell is Cas?" Dean asked. "He's gone." Jimmy shook his head.

They got him some food and he ate like he had been starved. The guy sure loved his hamburgers. Dominic even conjured some apple pie for all three boys but only Jimmy accepted it right away. "Hey slow down your gonna give me engina!" Dean commented. "Sorry I'm hungry." Jimmy said with a full mouth. "When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked. "I don't know, months." Jimmy informed them. They all stared awkwardly as he continued to eat. "What the hell happened back there?" Sam finally asked. "I mean it looked like an angel battle royal" "All I remember is a flash of light and I woke up and I was just you know me again." Jimmy told them. "What Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked. "I really don't know." Jimmy admitted. "Do you remember anything about being processed?" Sam asked. "There are bits and pieces." Jimmy admitted. "I mean having an angel inside of you it's like being chained to a comet." "Well that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean stated. "Understatement." Jimmy agreed. "Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that?" Sam pleaded. "Sorry." Jimmy shook his head. "Maybe I can help with that." Dominic offered. "How?" Dean questioned. "Dragons are telepaths. If the memory is there I can find it." She stated. "So what you go all Professor X or something?" Dean asked. Dominic couldn't help but smile. "That's a pretty fair analogy." She admitted. "You up for it Jimmy." He hesitated but finally agreed when she promised it wouldn't hurt him.

"Just relax and try to focus on what you do remember when Cas was still inside of you." Dominic instructed. "I'll do the rest." Jimmy nodded. Dominic's eyes turned completely purple as she entered his mind. Dean waved his hand in front of her face but got no response except a disapproving glare from his brother. Dominic soared through Jimmy's mind and couldn't believe what she saw. Jimmy's analogy of a comet was accurate. The borders of his mind were frayed and shredded. She wondered if Castiel knew the damage he was causing. It didn't take long to find the memories but they had also been shredded. She did her best to put what memories there were back together but there was nothing of use.

Dominic's eyes returned to normal as she returned. "Well?" Dean asked but Dominic only shook her head. "Damn it!" "I'm sorry." She apologized. The three of them left Jimmy to his food and went outside. "So what do we do?" Sam asked. "What do you mean he's probably got a family. We buy him a bus ticket and send him home." Dean stated. "I don't know about that." Sam sighed. Dean he's the only lead we've got." "He doesn't know anything." Dean insisted. "Are you a hundred percent sure about that?" Sam asked. "Hey I can't fix or find what isn't there." Dominic insisted. "Either way maybe Cas will just drop back into him. Hell, that was angel on angel violence. Now I don't know what's going on but its big and we can't let the only lead we have just skip out." Sam protested. Dean shook his head in disbelief. "What?" Sam asked. "Remember when our job was helping people? Like getting them back to their families?" Dean questioned. "I'm with Dean on this one. Send the poor guy home. His family is probably freaking out." Dominic told them. "You don't think I want to help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean hell we're doing him a favor." Sam stated. "How?" Dean demanded. "Dean if we want to question you can damn well bet the demons will to." Both Dominic and Dean realized he had a point. "Alright but you two have to tell him." Dominic said.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go home?" Jimmy questioned. "There's a good chance you've got a bullseye on your back." Dean informed him. "What? From who?" Jimmy asked in disbelief. "Demons." Dean stated not looking him in the eye. "That's crazy what would they want with me?" Jimmy questioned. "I don't know information maybe." Dean shrugged. "I don't know anything. Even your telepath says so." Jimmy reminded them. "I know but…" Dean started. "Look I'm done ok! With demons, angels all of it! I just want to go home." Jimmy insisted. "We understand that." Dean assured. "No I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot stabbed and healed and my body has been dragged all over the earth and by some miracle I'm out and I am done! I've given enough ok!" Jimmy stated. "Look all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam told him. "How long?" Jimmy asked. They were silent for a minute. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam finally said. Jimmy attempted to leave but Sam blocked his path. "Where are you going?" Dean asked. "To see my wife and daughter." Jimmy insisted. "No you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger." Sam informed him. "So what now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy demanded. "Harsh way of putting it." Sam confirmed. Jimmy went back to the bed and buried his face in his hands. "So what now boys?" Dominic asked. "We'll figure out something better in the morning." Sam sighed. "Mind staying?" Dominic thought about it. She still had time before anyone figured out that the doppelganger she left wasn't her. "Sure." She agreed. It was decided that Dean would take the first shift, Dominic the second, and Sam the third. Nobody noticed her drop a tiny purple scale in Jimmy's trench coat pocket. Dominic decided to give the boys the beds as they needed it more than she did and she could literally fall asleep just about anywhere. She was putting a lot of trust in them to not try and kill her in her sleep but they were growing on her. They were after all a lot like her.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled jolting both Dean and Dominic awake. Dean pulled his gun and Dominic extended her claws looking for the danger. "Jimmy's gone!" Sam informed them. "You've got to be kidding me Sam! What happened?" Dean demanded. "I was only out of the room for a minute." Sam insisted. "Wait you left the room?" Dean questioned. Dominic face palmed and shook her head. "What the hell Sam?" Dean scolded. "We don't even know where he's going!" "I do." Dominic spoke up. "What did you see it in his mind earlier?" Dean questioned. "Sort of and I put a tacker on him." Dominic smiled. "What are you a freaking spy?" Dean asked. "No, I'm a soldier." She stated. "What like a soldier of heaven?" Sam asked. "No like a United States army soldier." Dominic corrected. The boys seemed to be shocked by this revelation but didn't question it.

Sam was ready to go in a matter of seconds but Dean who was clearly still pissed with his brother took his time. "Dean would you please hurry?" Sam requested. Dean chucked. "What you think it's funny?" Sam demanded. "Big bad prisoner Jimmy McMook gives you the slip yeah I think it's funny." Dean said. "What were you doing anyway?" "I was getting a Coke." Sam lied. "Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean jested. Dominic gave a small smile while Sam rolled his eyes. "Can we just go already?" Sam requested. "Yeah for real. You guys take longer than girls to get ready." Dominic joked earning her a glare from Sam. "Too soon?"

"I don't get why I can't just fly us there. It would be way faster." Dominic commented from the back seat of the Impala. "Dean's afraid of flying." Sam informed her. "Hey!" Dean scolded. "Out of curiosity how fast is much faster?" Sam asked. "My top speed in the air is just over 700mph but I usually cruise around at 400 to 500." Dominic smiled. "Seriously?" Sam asked. "Seriously." She confirmed. "Right well while we're being curious how is it that you can see the angels true form without burning your eyes out." Dean asked. "I can't." Dominic stated. "I can just see their wings and halos." "Huh well that makes more sense. What about demons?" Sam asked. "I wish I couldn't see their true forms. It can be unnerving." Dominic admitted. "Big bad dragon's afraid of demons." Dean laughed. "I am not afraid of demons." She half lied. "Spiders defiantly. "I'm just cautious of demons." "What'd you watch Arachnid to many times as a kid?" Dean joked. "If I saw a spider that big I'd call a Basilisk." Dominic stated. "Don't you have to be able to speak snake to control one of those?" Sam asked glancing back to see her grinning. "Wait, no!" Dominic said something in serpent speech that translated to "Of course I can you moron." "You two are such nerds." Dean commented. They were all silent for a while until Anna appeared in the seat next to Dominic scaring the crap out of all of them and Dean almost wrecked the car. "Smooth." Anna commented. "You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked. "I like the element of surprise." She stated. "So do I but sneaking up on two hunters and a dragon, not a good idea." Dominic reminded her. "I'll take my chances." Anna told her. "You look terrific." Dean commented. "Oh gosh was he hitting on the angel?" Dominic thought to herself. "Um yeah not the most appropriate time Dean." Anna commented shooting him down. "You let Jimmy get away?" "Talk to ginormo here." Dean said pointing to Sam. "Sam you seem different." Anna commented. "Huh so the angel noticed something too." Dominic thought to herself. "Me?" Sam questioned. "I don't know, a haircut?" "That's not what I'm talking about." Anna stated studying him. Sam turned away. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked changing the subject. "Why what's going on?" Dean asked. "Cas. he got sent back home. Well more like dragged back." Anna informed them. "To heaven?" Dominic asked. Anna nodded. "That's not a good thing?" Dean questioned. "No! That's a very bad thing." Anna told them. "Painfully, awfully, bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." "Cas said he had something important to tell me." Dean informed her. "What?" Anna demanded. "I don't know." Dean admitted. "Does Jimmy know?" Anna asked. "Unfortunately, no." Dominic answered. "Whatever it is, it's huge!" Anna told them as if they already didn't know. "You've got to go after Jimmy just to be sure." "What do you think we're doing?" Sam asked. "You shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Anna stated making Sam feel terrible again.

They arrived in time to hear a commotion inside the house. They rushed in to see two demons attacking Jimmy and his family. Dean slit the throat of the one holding a knife to Jimmy's daughter. Dominic roared as she attacked the other and threw it off of Jimmy. "Go get them out of here!" Dean ordered. Dominic hurried the family out watching for more demons as she went. Sam attempted to use his powers on the demon Dominic had thrown but they were to weak. "Can't get it up can you Sam." She mocked. "No but I can!" Dean yelled raising the knife to strike but the demon smoked out before he could. Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him to the car. "Go I'll cover you from the air!" Dominic said passing the family off to them. Her wings appeared in a flash of white fire as she had not bothered to conceal it this time and took off.

Dominic easily kept pace with the speeding car and landed when they finally stopped. The Boys got out of the car leaving Jimmy's family. "You were right." Jimmy sighed. "Sorry we were." Dean apologized. "I'm telling you I don't know anything." Jimmy insisted. "I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean stated. "Even if they did, you're a vessel. Their gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam added. "Which means vivisection if their feeling generous." Dean told him. "Not helping!" Dominic stated. "We'll tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam insisted. Jimmy glanced back at the car parked a good distance away. "How long?" Jimmy asked again. "And don't give me that cross that bridge when we come to it crap." "Don't you get it?" Sam asked angrily. "Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head and that's how you keep your family safe but there's no getting out and there's no going home." "Well don't sugar coat it Sam." Dean sighed. "I'm just telling him the truth Dean." Sam protested. "Someone has to." Jimmy sighed before going to his family one last time. "What the hell Sam?" Dominic growled. "I don't need a lecture from you too." He protested. "Yeah well to bad. You could have handled that so much better." She commented. "Ever since you let Jimmy go you have been so angry that you're shaking. I'm not sure if that's what caused it or it was something else but you need to deal with it and stop taking your anger out on everyone else!" She walked away before he could retort. "Boy did she tell you." Dean commented.

Dominic kept her distance from everyone until they were ready to leave. She was in the air before the car even started. The car skidded to a stop before turning around in a true Dukes of Hazzard fashion. "What the hell?" Dominic thought to herself and debated to follow. After the way she popped off on Sam she wasn't sure it was a good idea "You're going to kick yourself later if you don't and something happens to those boys." She told herself. "What the hell happened?" Dominic asked when they finally stopped. "Demons got to his family." Dean informed her. "Of course they did." Dominic shook her head. "I should have put a shadow beast on them." "A what?" Dean asked. "Never mind, what's the plan?" she asked. "They're expecting Jimmy to come alone. So while he stalls, we're going to make our way to them from the cat walks." Sam informed them. "Sounds like a plan." Dominic agreed. "Just give me a minute." Jimmy requested walking away. "You know there is no way they're expecting it to be just him, right?" Dominic asked. Sam nodded. "So you know it's probably a trap." Dean stated. Sam nodded again. "Well then let's go spring this trap." Dominic half joked. They took separate entrances. Dominic watched as Jimmy begged them to let his family go. "You know you really should have come alone." The demon processing his wife sneered. "I am alone." Jimmy lied. "Oh please, like I didn't think you'd bring Hekyll and Jekyll." The demon commented as three other demons dragged Sam and Dean into view. "Nice plan Dean." Sam groaned at his brother. "Well nobody bats 1000." Dean joked. "Got the knife?" The demon asked. One of the demons holding Sam showed it to her. "Good now where's you little dragon girlfriend?" The demon asked. "Gone." Dean lied. The demon smiled. "You know what's funny?" she asked. "You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean joked. "No, I had been pretty bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." The Demon commented. "Yeah well you got us, let these people go." Sam pleaded giving the signal. Dominic dropped from where she had been landing between the demon and Claire. The demon pulled a gun and pointed it directly at her. "We both know that isn't going to kill me." Dominic growled actually taking a step closer to the demon. "You're right." The demon narrowed her eyes. She turned and shot Jimmy in the stomach before Dominic could stop her. Sam and Dean both punched the demons holding them as she dug her claws into the one possessing Jimmy's wife. "Waste the little flea!" She ordered just before Dominic ripped the demon out of the host. The smoky apparition struggled in her hands as another demon none of them had noticed approached a seemingly unconscious Claire. The apparition gave a hellish scream as electricity surged through it disintegrating it. The demon was about to strike Clare when she opened her eyes and touched the demon's forehead killing it. Claire was no longer Claire but Castiel. Sam and Dean struggled with their respective demons. Dominic grabbed the one Dean was fighting and threw him across the room towards Castiel. He dealt with that one too. Sam was on top of his demon. He used the knife to cut a small opening on her neck and began to drink the blood. Dean and Dominic gave horrified looks as Sam turned around to face them, his face covered in demon blood. Castiel's was one of disappointment. "Dude that is not what I meant when I said deal with it." Dominic stated. Sam turned back around and killed the demon. Sam got up with a look of murder in his eyes as he came closer. Dominic actually backed behind Dean but none of them were his target. Another demon was coming up behind them. Sam used his newly strengthened powers to exercise it.

Castiel walked over to Jimmy and stroked the dying man's hair. "Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the lord. Rest now Jimmy." He ordered. "No, Claire" Jimmy pleaded. "She's with me now." Castiel informed him. "She's chosen. It's in her blood as it was in yours." "Please Castiel just take me. Take me please." Jimmy begged. "I want to make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Castiel warned. "It doesn't matter." Jimmy insisted taking Castiel's arm. "You take me." "As you wish." Castiel agreed. A bright light enveloped them both as Castiel switched bodies. Castiel pushed past Claire. Her mother who had seen the whole thing ran to her and embraced her. Castiel walked past Dominic and the boys as if he hadn't seen them. "Cas hold up." Dean requested and Castiel turned to him. "What were you going to tell me?" "I learned my lesson while I was away Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man and a certainly don't serve you." Castiel stated before turning and walking away. They were silent for a while until Dominic spoke up. "I'll make sure Jimmy's family get somewhere safe." She said before moving to walk away. "Hey!" Dean called catching up to her. "Thanks for the assist." "Yep." Dominic nodded. "Look can you meet us somewhere after you're done?" Dean whispered slipping her a piece of paper with an address on it. Dominic nodded. She had a feeling she knew why he was asking her to come.


End file.
